Does this Tail Make my Butt Look Big?
by Hailey-Stone
Summary: What happens when four teens are transported to Redwall, change species, and fight a battle, ALL WHILE High School Musical seemingly haunts their every thought? Nothing good, I can tell you… Meet TRAK, the Quazy Quartet. Rated for Language and Violence.
1. Attack of the Evil Swirly Vortex Thingy

® © ® © ® © ® ©So, basically I'm just pulling one story after another in my head. Thankfully the only ones I'm (sort of) having writer's block with are the ones that haven't even been published yet… I think… I might be sort of stuck on my Narnia one… Oh well… Anywho, this is basically the story of how and my three best friends, Ryan Wynne, Alexa Zabella, and Thehya Madarang, and I were sucked into another universe and changed into animals. For those of you who know us, yes, I do kinda have us out of character. But who cares? If anybody wants a full detail description, PM me and I'll e-mail it to you. And if you people are _really_ nice to me, I might even include pictures of us. And don't worry; I'll keep the mass chaos to a lower minimum (?! That makes no sense.). Unless you want the mass chaos… o.O © ® © ® © ® © ®

**Disclaimer: **I, the wonderful authoress of this story, do not, under any circumstances own Redwall© (I just had to use the © thingy…), any of its affiliations, or the kick-butt tapestry of Martin the Warrior. They are owned by the wonderful man named Brian Jacques. I only own the characters that are not recognized.

* * *

**This Story is Dedicated to the Hamer Family**

**In Loving Memory of:**

**Jarod Edmund Hamer**

**3/6/06-6/26/07**

**Age: 15 months**

**R.I.P.**

* * *

**Does This Tail Make My Butt Look Big?**

**Chapter One: Attack of the Evil Swirly-Vortex-Thingy**

**My House:**

"Rain sucks," Kialie complained as she stared out at the gloomy landscape that was her backyard. It had been raining all day.

"That's the fiftieth time you've said that," her friend Alexa scowled. The rain was making them all grumpy. "Shut up."

"Idohwanna!" Kialie started to whine. "Thehya and I wanted to frolic outside!"

"Then do it inside!"

"There's no room!"

"SHUT UP!!" The walls trembled as Ryan's tremendous yell shook the room. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Ryan turned to Kialie. "Hey Kialie, didn't you say you checked out that new Redwall book?"

"Oh yeah." She got up and ran out of the living room.

Thehya turned to Alexa after they heard the receding footsteps on the stairs.

"Alexa, you shouldn't be so hard on her. I realize that you're just put out by the rain, but you don't need to take it out on her."

The other girl snorted in reply. "If she didn't act so darn immature half the time, I wouldn't have a reason to. Besides, it's not like you don't act the same way a lot of the time."

"You know perfectly full and well that you do it too. Don't think she didn't tell me about the 'duck race incident'."

_Flashback (This is actually a real flashback of something that happened on Friday, February 9, 2007.)_

_As Alexa and Kialie were heading back to the school after getting some turtle-ly goodness from Javasurf, Kialie looked at the pond._

"_Hey, look! Duckies! Hi duckies!"_

_The two ducks (a boy and a girl) started to swim away from the side of the pond._

"_Where're you going, duckies? You know, I can't get you from behind this wall."_

_Alexa pointed at the ducks. "Hey look, they're racing!"_

_The female duck was ahead of the male duck._

_Alexa pumped her fist in the air. "OH YEAH! My duck won! Your's is slow and it stopped to do… something…"_

"_Nu-uh! I bet on the girl duck too!"_

"_Really? That means we both won! Gimme some skin!"_

_They completely missed each others hands._

_Kialie laughed. "We completely missed each other's hands! Say, what're our prizes?"_

_Alexa pondered that question. "Umm… Turtles!"_

"_Turtles? Sweet!"_

"_Look, we already have our prizes!"_

"_Oh, wow! Amazing!"_

"_God must have known that we were going to bet on the same duck and win, so He made us go get turtles without us even knowing that they were our prizes!"_

"_AMAZING! THE GREAT AND AWESOME POWERS OF GOD STRIKE AGAIN!!"_

_End Flashback (Yes, this really happened.)_

"And your point is?"

"My point is that all of us act the same way. That's why we're all such good friends." Thehya sighed. "And besides, for all you know, her immaturity could save us all one day."

Alexa couldn't help but laugh. "Her? Save us? I know that she is very observant and either remembers, hears, or sees things that we usually don't, but her IMMATURITY? Oh, please. If that ever happens, I'll give you a million bucks and all my manga."

"You're on!"

Ryan sighed as he continued reading his new volume of _Fruits Basket. 'Remind me again WHY I'm friends with these three?'_

Suddenly, Kialie burst back into the room, waving a book in her hands. "Found it!"

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Whoopdy-freakin'-dooda."

Kialie stuck her tongue out at her cranky friend as she settled down next to Thehya. Finally, everything was calm. The falling rain and some thumps on the ceiling where Kialie's two dogs had started another wrestling match were the only sounds as the four teens silently read their books. A few minutes later, though, the silence was interrupted by a gasp from Kialie.

"Um, guys?" Her voice was barely above a squeak.

"What now?" was the only reply she got from the other three.

"You better come look at this." Kialie was obviously a bit freaked. Alexa, Ryan, and Thehya looked at each other as they gathered around their friend. Something was evidently wrong.

"It seems that either someone vandalized this book in a really spiffy design—which, by the way, I don't think is very possible since I was the first person to check it out, though it could've been done before the book was at the library." She paused as she turned the book around with trembling hands so the others could see it. "Or a swirly-vortex-type-thing is forming in the book. And believe me, I good for truly hope that it's the former."

Alexa rolled her eyes again as she looked closer at the book. "So someone drew a circular thingy that looks like its spinning and seems to be growing larger every second. Big de-" She stopped as she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, snap."

Thehya screeched as she grabbed Kialie's arm and dragged her to the other side of the room, causing the book to fall out of her hands. The book landed face up and the swirly-vortex-thingy rose into the air. As the three girls clung to Ryan, (Alexa and Ryan had joined the other two just moments before) a strange breeze started to pick up. Seconds later, it was a full fledged gale that was blowing from some unknown source.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ryan shouted over the tornado-without-the-tornado-itself that was basically destroying the living room.

"I don't know!" Kialie yelled back. "If I had to guess, though, we're probably about to be transported to another dimension. But that's just a guess."

"Why do you figure that?" Alexa asked/shouted.

"Well, if you really want to know, big tendrils of that big swirly-vortex-thingy are coming towards us. And if I've learned anything from all the books and slash or fanfictions I've read, that usually means it's about to grab us."

It was true. The ever quickening swirly-vortex-thingy was starting to reach towards them.

"Um… guys?" Thehya started. "I'm thinking now would be a good time to START RUNNING."

Kialie scoffed. "Are you crazy? Please tell me you have read at least one story or seen at least one movie where someone is transported into another dimension."

Thehya thought for a minute. "Umm… Not that I can remember."

"OI!" Kialie slapped her forehead. "Well, why haven't you?" Shaking her head sadly, she continued. "It's a very good thing that those… things aren't going very fast. Anywho, it wouldn't be any use to run. The vortexes always manage to get their victims. Even if you ran, they still somehow manage to get you anyways. So basically, there's no use running. We might as well just stand here and save our breath." The black tendrils of the swirly-vortex-thingy slowly continued their approach towards the semi-terrified group. Kialie took a deep breath as she turned around to face her friends.

"Guys, we're about to depart on an adventure that some people would die for." Her face was determined, her voice serious. Gone was any sign of the girl who had earlier been doing her own rendition of "Hard Work" from _Fame_. This was a side of her people rarely saw.

The tendrils came up to her and slowly started to make their way up her legs. Kialie shivered at the cold touch but continued. "We don't know where we're going, when we'll come back. All I know is that we're all in this together. Once we see that we are, we're all stars and we'll see that we're all in this together. And it shows when we stand hand in hand, make our dreams come true." (She shuddered, absolutely horrified, as she realized she had just said the whole refrain from a song from _High School Musical_.)

"We gotta stick together, no matter what happens." She stuck out her hand. "Are you with me?"

Slowly, each of her friends put their hands on top of Kialie's. By now, Kialie was nearly completely covered with the black stuff. Pulling her hand back, she stared into their eyes and smirked.

"See you on the other side." With that, she closed her eyes as her face was completely covered. The black mass then sunk down into itself and quickly returned to the swirly-vortex-thingy. The brave girl was gone.

"That idiot…" Ryan whispered to himself. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as Alexa sniffled. Thehya turned and looked at her sniveling buddies.

"Do you guys have short term memory loss or something?" She slapped both of them upside the head. "If I remember correctly, she said 'See you on the other side.' Which, of course, obviously means that she expects us to go in after her. Did you not listen to that long monologue she gave? I mean, seriously, you guys! UGH!" Thehya turned around a stalked towards the swirly-vortex-thingy. She turned around. "Later, peeps." Immediately, she wasm grabbed in. Ryan looked at Alexa and then back at the swirly-vortex-thingy. With a sigh, he reached over and grabbed the remaining girl's arm as he started towards the vortex.

"Well, come on Alexa. It's not like we have a choice in the matter." His final thought as he was sucked in was '_PLEASE remind me why I'm friends with these three again!'_

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. New Faces, New Names, New Species

YAY! PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! wOOt! **MegaHog14**… I LOVE YOU! I give you cookies and a German Chocolate Cake (baked by me, of course.) **SabrePaw**, I love you too! And many, many thanks to the other FIVE people who reviewed! And also, an additional thanks to the many, _MANY_ people who read my story. I am thoroughly amazed! This is the absolute BEST story I have up! I didn't think people would like this so much! I also just got huge, _HUGE _(and when I say huge, I mean _huge_) inspiration for this story.This story will be going down in Redwall Fanfiction history if everything goes as planned. (By the way, if any of you are Eragon fans, I also have a new fic up for that. Check it out, even if you haven't read the books.)

* * *

I have a slight request for many of you avid Redwall readers. If you could please message/review me with a list of the many Redwall delicacies that are most commonly known, I'll be able to write about stuff much more fluently. If someone could also give me a bit of mole and/or dibbun speech, I would be eternally grateful. Unfortunately, I just realized that I don't own _any_ of the Redwall books. My personal favorite, _The Outcast of Redwall_, mainly takes place outside of Redwall; plus, it's been at least a year since I've read it. I know hare speech by heart, donchaknow, and every other creature talks normally, excluding the birds, but there won't be any in this story, methinks. I just need a bit of refreshment on mole and dibbun. And PLEASE, I really need it because, otherwise, it will take a LOT longer to write the next chapter and it will probably end up being very short, too. I'm really sorry if I have things a bit off location wise, but I'm trying to use Wikipedia as much as possible. It actually is quite helpful.

And one last thing… I seem to be having a bit of trouble thinking up names and descriptions for various creatures. If you have ANY suggestions, feel free to send them to me, whether by review, PM, or email. I will give credit to any creature that you suggest. Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I, Kialie Jones, aka Kail Everwood, aaka Hailey-Stone, do not, under any circumstances own Redwall and any of its affiliates. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Faces, New Names, New Species (or, In Which Ryan is Physically Abused by Kialie)**

'_Ow, ow, ow, ow…' _Kialie groaned as she came to. '_Oh, Holy Mary, Mother of God, __OW__.' _Her entire body ached like nobody's business. '_It feels like Fame all over again… Except that every single practice, along with all four shows, were all at the same time.'_ She slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face while a soft breeze blew through the trees. '_Wait… Trees?! Sun… wind… HOLD UP!_ _Something is definitely up…'_ She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. With a small bit of difficulty, she slowly sat up as her head swam through the Pacific and back again. Kialie swayed a little as her vision quickly grew black and came back again. '_Sheesh, I hate that…' _

As she sat on the ground, she decided to ponder her situation. First, the swirly-vortex-thingy: Obviously, it _was _a portal. So she was right… as usual… or not… Secondly, _where in the name of all that is good and reasonable was this place?!_ That one she couldn't quite figure out. Not yet, anyways… Third… where the heck where her friends?! She could've _sworn_ she had given this long monologue that basically had said _Get your happy smurfs up and FOLLOW ME. _Strange… that sounded an awful lot like what the J-man had said… excluding the threatening, impolite language part… Anywho, back to her friends… _'Did they follow me? -insert anime teary eyes- Or am I alone in this big, lonesome world?'_

Kialie stood up, feeling very awkward for some reason. She scratched her head. '_Holy shitake mushrooms! What the hell happened to my hair?!' _For some reason, her braids were gone. As she felt her head, she found that her ears were also missing and there were two, small, soft things on top of her head. '_WTFH?! What is this?!' _

Kialie staggered a bit as she slowly walked to the edge of a nicely sized puddle. She looked in and saw a cute, fuzzy animal staring back at her. '_What is that… Hmm… I recognize it… EUREKA! It's an otter!'_ The otter stared back at her with big, golden brown eyes. _'Weird… It looks like it's wearing the same outfit as me…'_ Suddenly, Kialie remembered an important fact. _'W-Wait a minute… Isn't this a puddle? Then how…?'_ A frightening thought slowly crept into her mind. Slowly, she raised her right hand. The otter followed. She waved it in the air. The same thing happened again. Then she allowed herself to realize what was happening. Kialie slowly raised her trembling hands to eye level.

And then she screamed.

* * *

Ryan heard the scream. Immediately, he recognized it as Kialie and dashed in the direction of her scream. It felt _really_ weird running for some reason, but Ryan shook that out of his mind and concentrated on finding his best friend. He figured that he had been awake for about fifteen minutes, more or less. He had woken up in the forest near a small dirt road that had been worn down from years of use. Making sure he knew the way back, Ryan approached a small clearing.

"Kialie?" Ryan called hesitantly. "Where are you?" Suddenly, he tripped over a big, brown rock that was strangely fuzzy.

"Ow!" the rock shouted. '_Wait… Rocks can't shout… so how…?'_

The thing sat up. It was a _huge_ otter. They made eye contact and everything was silent…

At least it was until they both screamed.

* * *

The screaming continued for at least a minute. Finally, Kialie stopped screaming and gaped at the other giant otter-thingy. Looking deep into its eyes, a spark of recognition flittered across her mind.

"R-Ryan…?" she asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

Ryan gasped. "K-Kialie?! Wha…? How…?"

Kialie looked at him with a serious, almost pitying gaze. "I guess you haven't looked at your reflection lately, have you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She was being very confuddeling again. Kialie stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." She dragged him over to a puddle that was nearby. "Now look in."

Ryan was still confused. But he obediently looked into the puddle and saw another giant otter. He gasped again, now totally and completely confused.

"What the hell…" he whispered as he brought his hands, now padded paws with an additional thumb and webbing, up to his face. Kialie grabbed his shoulder.

"I know. That's what I said." She looked around. "Any clue where Alexa and Thehya are?" As Ryan shook his head, two ear-shattering screams rang through the forest.

"Never mind," Kialie chuckled darkly.

Ryan smirked in grim amusement. "Guess we have some explaining to do."

* * *

After a lot more talking and even more screaming, the four teens were finally back together. The changes of all four were quite… er… _interesting_, so to speak. While Kialie and Ryan had somehow changed into otters, Thehya had turned into a squirrel and Alexa turned into something that was later identified as a shrew. Very interesting indeed. Ryan led the others back to the dirt road since it was the only way to somewhere. They followed it for a while. It was quite boring. Yeah. Moment of no creativity. Yepperdoodles. Anywho, they eventually reached a very large gate with red bricks surrounding it. There was a ditch nearby.

'_Hold up… Why does this seem so familiar for some reason…? I swear, I remember seeing… Maybe even reading about someplace like this…' _Kialie looked around, a completely puzzled look on her face. "Maybe we should call and see if anyone is there…?" she suggested after a while.

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… So… who wants to do it?" The friends looked at each other.

"I say Kialie," said Thehya. "She's the loudest."

"No, I'm not! Ryan is!" Kialie denied. "Besides, he's the oldest!"

"And? You're second oldest. You should do it Kialie," said Ryan. "All in favor of Kialie raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hand… Except Kialie, of course. Kialie muttered darkly (something about "treacherous fiends", "cursing souls", "dull butter knives", "lack of pancreases", "purple hair", "toenails", "gargling", and "peanut butter— crunchy style") under her breath as she walked closer to the gate. She sighed as she looked up at the top of the wall._ 'Here goes nothin'.'_

"OI! ANYONE THERE?"

"AYE. AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE?" The small group gasped as a large hare stuck its head over the wall. Kialie shook it off and continued.

"JUST A FEW YOUNG TRAVELERS WHO'VE LOST THEIR WAY. ANY CHANCE WE COULD COME IN AND REST OUR PAWS?"

The hare turned around to speak to someone that they couldn't see. They spoke for a moment until the hare turned back to the small group.

"WELL, YA DON'T LOOK LIKE A BUNCHA VERMIN IN DISGUISE, SO, AYE, YOU CAN COME IN. JUST WAIT A MINUTE WHILE WE OPEN THE GATE."

"THANK YOU!" Kialie turned back to her friends, rubbing her neck. '_Oi… There has been _way_ too much yelling and screaming today. My throat hurts now.'_ The group jumped as the large doors slowly started to open. The four teens looked nervously at each other as the hare walked out.

"Well, come on! It's almost time for tea! A chap can't wait forever, donchaknow. Can't live without me scoff, wot wot!" He waved them past the gate. "The Abbess would like to see ya. Can't keep her waiting, wot."

Kialie sniggered at the hare's exuberant manners as he led them through a courtyard while they headed towards the doors of the main building. There were many other types of creatures that they could identify. The group entered the main hall where a mouse in brown robes was waiting for them. She had golden brown fur with some gray streaks. Her eyes were wise and gentle.

"Welcome to Redwall, young travelers." Kialie's eyes widened in sudden recognition and understanding. "I am Abbess Mira," she smiled at the small group. "And what, may I ask, may we call you?"

Ryan started to talk. "I'm Ry-OW!" A stomp on his tail, courtesy of Kialie, cut him off. Hissing in pain, he glared at the other girl. Kialie merely smiled warningly at him as she turned to the Abbess.

"Please excuse him. Allow _me_ to introduce ourselves. I am Kail Everwood." She pointed to Ryan. "This is my twin brother, Rayne. He is my elder by six, maybe seven minutes." She continued on to Alexa. "This is our best friend, Axel Sharptongue. She is the youngest of us, though she sometimes seems the oldest." Finally, it was Thehya's turn. "And this is my best friend, Taye Quickpaw. She could actually be our triplet if she was an otter."

The other teens looked at Kialie with extremely confused glances. She slightly shrugged her shoulders in reply and mouthed _'Later'_ to them before turning back to the abbess.

"Recently, we had been traveling with our parents to the old Marlfox lake. Everything was perfect. But that all changed when…when…" Kialie began to make her eyes water and her voice break up as she covered her mouth as if to stifle a sob. "When we were attacked by a rogue group of vermin." She leaned into Ryan and slyly dug a claw into his foot, giving him a look that said _'A little help, please!' _Finally getting the idea, Ryan joined in.

"It was horrible. They attacked without warning, killing everyone. We were lucky to escape unscathed." Wrapping his furry arms around her, Ryan buried his face into Kialie's head. After a few seconds, Kialie broke apart from the hug and continued with vigor.

"Our mum had just sent me and Rayne to go get some water from a stream that ran into the lake. Axel and Taye came along with us to help. Then, on our way back, that's when we heard the screams begin…" Tears flowed freely down her face as she began to believe her own story. "I was just about to run back to the camp when we heard our Auntie Rosemary yell out, _'Rayne! Kail! RUN!'_ I yelled out for her and tried to run to her aid, but Rayne kept me back, making me follow them as we ran for safety. 'Kail,' he said in a broken voice, his eyes full of tears, 'What would it show for our loved ones if we were to disobey their dieing wish? We must respect it. They died thinking we were safe. Would you really rather it be otherwise?'" Kialie was fully worked up now, completely wearing the façade of a grief-stricken teen, unable to do anything but keep talking, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. She continued on, fabricating a tale of how the four of them had journeyed to find Redwall, navigating on nothing but the tales they had heard as dibbuns. Her tale was further exemplified by the group's roughened appearance from their journey through the forest. By the time Kialie finally wrapped up her tale, she was an emotional wreck and everyone else had started to cry too; even Abbess Mira and the hare had sparkling eyes.

After a few minutes of be held by her supposed "twin brother", Kialie finally managed to pull herself together. A flicker of a thought glimmered through her mind. _'Dang it… I forgot to take my Effexor this morning… No wonder I'm so emotional…'_ Putting the thought aside, she turned back towards the Abbess.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here. If you don't mind me asking, though, is there anywhere we can rest? We've been walking for such a while and we are in dire need of a good nap." Abbess Mira immediately jumped into action.

"Oh! Of course, you poor dears. I'll have Isa take you to the dormitories. We'll get you all cozy and cleaned up in no time." The elderly mouse turned to the hare. "Monty, be a dear a go get her, would you?" Monty snapped upright and saluted the Abbess.

"Right O, Abbess, Ma'am, Sir! I'll be back quicker than a shake of a rat's tail, wot wot! Tallyho!" With that, the hare spun around and dashed off to find Isa. Kialie stifled a giggle for she still found the hare's odd behavior highly amusing. She immediately had to additionally stifle a yawn, however; all of today's events were finally catching up with her. She tiredly placed her head on Ryan's shoulder, much to his annoyance.

A few minutes later, Monty returned, trailing a huge, black and white creature. The four teens gasped and Ryan, Alexa, and Thehya simultaneously looked over at Kialie inquisitively.

"She's a badger," said-girl whispered in reply to their curious stares. "In all likelihood, she's the Badgermum of Redwall." They didn't have a chance to reply, however, for the badger quickly approached them.

"Abbess, you called?" asked the badger in a deep-ish voice, loud enough to rival Ryan's.

The Abbess nodded. "Yes, thank you, Isa, for coming so quickly." She turned towards the slightly tense quartet. "My dears, this is Isa, the Badgermum of Redwall." Kialie quickly flashed a triumphant smirk over to her friends. "She is going to take you up to some rooms so you can rest and freshen up before dinner." She then waved the half-asleep group off to follow Isa inside.

* * *

**About Fifteen Minutes Later…**

TRAK sat in their room, preparing for the explanation to the previous events. All of them had recently finished taking baths and were dressed in robes not unlike the other inhabitants of Redwall. Finally getting tired of watching Kialie nod off, Ryan sighed in exasperation and poked her in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kialie said, looking put out at the abuse. Ryan rolled his eyes and simply said a single word:

"Explain." Kialie's eyes lit up.

"Oooooh... Alrighty then..." Taking a deep breath, she launched into her story. "Okay, then, so, do you guys remember how I was writing that one story about us being sucked into the Redwall universe and turning into animals?" All of them nodded. "Well, I had gotten far enough with it that I had figured out names for all of us. But first, I should probably explain why you guys are what you are." Turning to Ryan, she began.

"Ryan, personally, I don't think you really need an explanation. You're an avid swimmer and you're on at least two swim teams. So, obviously, you're inwardly an otter. Duh." Next, Kialie turned to Thehya.

"T, yours should be pretty obvious too. When you think of a squirrel, I, personally, think of _Over the Hedge_. You know, Hammy? Dude, I love that squirrel… Hey, remember the part in the movie where he was all—"A whack on the head got her back on track. "Ouchies… Sorry. Anywho, squirrels are usually thought of as hyper and all that shtuff. Moving on with my nonexistent life…" Alexa was next.

"Alexa. You're a… Oh, yeah, a shrew. Now, this may be a bit harder to explain 'cuz you've never read any of the Redwall books. Alrighty, then… Shrews in this world are temperamental, exceedingly sarcastic little critters. It can be _reeealy _easy to stroke their fur the wrong way. If you meet one, make sure you avoid getting into a discussion with it. There's this one tribe of Mossflower named Guosim. That's G-U-O-S-I-M. It stands for… Let's see if I can remember… Guerilla… um… Union… hmm… Oh, yeah! Of Shrews In Mossflower!" Kialie beamed, thoroughly pleased that she could remember. "Anywho, the chiefs of the shrew tribes are all called Log a Log. Thus, the shrews' war cry is Logalogalogalogalog. Catchy, neh?" She giggled to herself. "Anywho, just like Thehya and Ryan, you turned into an animal that matches your personality. I can't exactly place the exact reason why I'm an otter, but what I _do _know is that it's not for the same reasons as Ryan."

Kialie paused and took a quick drink from a glass beside her bed before she continued. "Now, since I've given Alexa a bit of info about her animal, I should do the same for you other guys. I'll start with otters. Otters are much simpler than shrews, but they're still cool. Otter tribes are led by their Skipper, usually a guy. I do remember, though, that there's this other tribe who is led by the High Rhulain, but I haven't read that book, so I don't know much about it. I do know that the High Rhulain is always a girl. Anywho, they're really spiffy. I hope we get to meet the local tribe.

"And last, but certainly not least, we have the squirrels. Actually, squirrels really are the simplest of these three… Hmm… Anywho, squirrels don't really have a leader. They're usually the ones sent out on a scouting mission, and they're awesome archers. There are some pretty kick-arse squirrels in Redwall history, like Rakkety Tam, Sam, his mother, Lady somfin-or-the-other, and many more. My personal favorite is the one who fought along side Martin the Warrior's father, Luke. I can't quite remember her name, though... Hmm... Oh, well." Kialie glanced up and noticed the blank faces of her friends. "Oh! Sorry... I'll tell you about them later. I'm tired right now, though, and I assume you guys are too. Sheesh, who knew being transported to another dimension and being turned into anthro-animals would take so much outta ya. Oi... I'm gonna go to sleep now. You know how I am when I don't get enough sleep. Wake me up in time for dinner."

With that, Kialie curled up on her bed and promptly went to sleep, something very unusual for her; usually it would take at least thirty minutes for her to fall asleep for a nap.

Ryan walked over to his bed and sat down, turning to face Alexa and Thehya.

"The whole name thing... She probably forgot to say anything else about it, but I'm going to assume that she'll want us to only call each other by our real names when we're in private." Alexa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right. And, surprisingly, they're pretty easy to remember. I think she used most of the letters from our names and just made new names out of them. Like my new name, 'Axel'. It's basically 'Alexa' mixed up, only it's missing the last 'a'." Thehya chimed in.

"And 'Taye' is made out of letters from 'Thehya'." Alexa nodded while Ryan lay down on his bed.

"We should probably get a bit of sleep, you guys. It wouldn't be very pleasant to end up randomly falling asleep here." Both girls nodded once more, lying down on the beds. As the four teens drifted off to sleep, one single thought simultaneously crossed their minds:

_How the hell are we going to get home?_


End file.
